The New Doctor
by camcamcam34
Summary: Bo and Kenzi are just having their usual Wednesday night drink when in walks a mysterious blonde. What happens when Kenzi introduces them and they start to hit it off and realize that they might be seeing more and more of each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Trick. Hit us up with something real good, would ya buddy?" asks Kenz as she and Bo reach the bar's counter.

"Nothing too good, though. Big shot here gambled most our drinking money away last night," I add, earning a hard slap on the arm from my best friend.

"I was doing really well, okay? That guy fucking cheated," she pouts as she grabs one of the drinks and heads over to our usual couch.

Trick and I share a small laugh over the crazy yet loveable girl. Grabbing my drink, I say my thanks to our favorite bartender and head over to join Kenz. As I arrive I see her chatting with some poker players a few tables down.

"You should totally, play that hand. You'll win for sure," I hear her say.

"Kenzi, stop cheating for them, you hate cheaters," I state as she gives me a very unloving stare.

"Oh shut up Bo, I was just trying to help a guy out y'know?" she responds back, adding an eye roll for effect.

We continue messing with each other and joking around like our normal Wednesday nights. I know Wednesday is a really odd day of the week to go out, but that oddly is our slowest day.

You see, Kenzi and I own a little business together that is basically a private investigator type thing. People come to us with problems the authorities and every one don't believe or they just can't solve it. In the past year we've done this, we've seen some pretty crazy things. The weirdest/scariest definitely had to be that nasty ass giant spider that made everyone hate everyone else and try to kill each other. Yeah, that was not too fun and glad it ended how it did. Anyway, business has been pretty slow lately for some reason so we've been going out a little more and just doing normal human things.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention one other little thing. I'm Bo and I'm a Fae known as a Succubus. Long story short, I can make someone do something by drawing them in sexually and then like breathing their soul out of their bodies. It's pretty sucky sometimes but I mean I can have anyone I want so it's kind of a win-win.

As Kenz and I continue drinking and talking, I see her take a double-take at whoever just walked into the bar. I turn in my seat to see the most gorgeous blonde I have ever laid eyes on. I turn back around and see Kenzi smirking at me.

"What?" I ask taking a sip of my now warm beer and avoiding eye contact. She doesn't answer for a few seconds so I look back up to still see her eyeing me knowing the girl definitely caught my attention.

"I see that little glimmer in your eye dude. Go talk to her," she finally responds.

"No way, you know I'm not good with talking to girls unless I need something out of it," I say refusing to turn back around to see the mysterious blonde.

"Oh, come on you scaredy cat. If you don't go to her, I'll just bring her over here," she says standing up and glancing over my shoulder trying to find this girl.

"What?! No. Kenz, seriously stop," I try to say while pulling her away from the girl.

"Hey!" she yells a little trying to get the blonde's attention. "Hey cute blonde!" Oh no she turned around. "Yeah you! Come here!" Oh my gosh, I can not believe this. Payback is going to be such a bit-

"My friend Bo here thinks you're pretty cute and now I'll leave you to just chat and stuff. Bye Bo, see you at home!" She yells over her shoulder as she bolts towards the door. Great, now this girl thinks I'm probably a wimp. If I spill my drink on her and run, I doubt she'll ever be able to find me. I could go into some serious hiding.

"Uh, hey there. You okay? You're kind of gawking right now." Holy shit. She has the voice of an angel. It's so smooth but a little bit scratchy at the same time and wow I could listen to her talk forever. I realize I'm still not replying and my mouth is hanging wide open so I immediately shut it and stick my hand out.

"Hi, y-yeah sorry about th-that," I say sounding like a total noob. Did I really just stutter? What is wrong with me? "I'm Bo, by the way."

Chuckling, she mimics my action and shakes my hand, "Nice to meet you Bo. I'm Lauren."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," I say almost breathlessly. Wow, her voice. And her hair. And her eyes. Just wow. Okay snap out of it Bo. Why am I acting like this? Because she's gorgeous as fuck. Just ask her a question or something.

"So, uh, what brings you here? I've never seen you before," I finally ask.

"I'm the new Chief Medical officer for the Ash. I work over at the clinic," she responds with a smile, revealing a set of perfect teeth. Again wow. I catch myself just staring at her again as I hear her phone go off and she reaches into her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" she answers breaking eye contact with me. From her facial expressions I can tell that whatever the person on the other end of the line is saying, isn't very good.

"Okay. I'm heading there right now," she responds into the phone, collecting her purse and coat. She hangs up and looks at me apologetically. As she opens her mouth to say something, my phone rings. I grab it off the table and see it's from Dyson.

"Hey Dyson, what's up?" I ask confused because I rarely ever get a call from him.

"You have to get here as soon as possible," he says in a calm voice. He may sound calm but that's just him in bad situations.

"Where?" I ask in a rushed voice.

"The clinic. Hale was attacked walking out of the station and don't worry about calling Kenzi. I'll call her after I hang up with you. Me, you, and her are going to start on this case right now," he says and promptly hanging up.

"What?" asks Lauren who has been standing here instead of rushing off to whatever call

she got.

"That was my friend Dyson. Our friend Hale was attacked leaving work and needs me

down at the clinic to start on figuring out who did it," I answer her, realizing that we are now headed to the same place.

"That's probably who I'm needed to take care of then. Come on, ride with me," she tells me as she grabs my hand, leading me out the door and to her car.

She starts the car and puts it into drive as we speed off in the direction of the clinic. As she's concentrating on the road I take the opportunity to study her a little more. Night fell while we were in the bar so the street lights are starting to turn on. The light on each one we pass shines on her face highlighting her light brown eyes.

We pull into the clinic and both hop out of the car and jog up to the entrance. I open the

door for her and we continue down towards the main area. As we arrive, I see Dyson and Kenzi already there next to a not so good looking Hale.

"Hey Doc. It's about time!" Hale jokes but cringes as he moves just a little.

"Sorry about that. Now tell me what happened," Lauren responds seriously as she moves into action.

"I was just walking out of the station and it had just turned dark so I pulled out my flashlight. As I shined it into the alley next to the building, someone emerged from the shadows super fast. I mean super super fast. Before I knew it, I was on the ground and felt multiple knives go into my torso. I tried to use my power but couldn't manage to get a sound out. Within a few seconds whoever it was got up and just sprinted off. It was so fast I couldn't make out anything of it," Hale explains as Lauren starts to examine the wounds.

"Could it have been a fae? A dark fae?" I ask.

"Possibly," Lauren answers. "I'm not sure what fae it could be but trust me I'm sure I'll find one that fits what he just described."

"Okay so how are we supposed to catch this thing?" Kenzi asks turning towards me and Dyson.

"I'm not sure. Let's go to the station and see if we can catch anything on the security film and then we'll go from there," Dyson answers.

"Good plan. Let's go," I say as we all turn towards the door to leave.

"Wait," we hear from Lauren. "Let me know about whatever you find and uh, be careful," she adds as she looks directly at me. Did she mean to look at me? She had to, she didn't once glance over to Kenz or Dyson.

"Hmm looks like you owe me a thank you. She seems to already be attracted to you Bo," Kenzi whispers into my ear as we leave the clinic.

"Don't flatter yourself. I would've went up and talked to her even if you didn't embarrass me first," I say as we get into our car.

"Oh yeah, whatever you say scaredy cat," she says pulling out of the parking lot, following Dyson to the station. "Man, I was really liking the little amount of cases we had for the past week," she adds focusing on the road.

"Yeah, it was a nice little break. Hopefully this case isn't going to be as difficult as it sounds like it will be," I say.

As the drive continues, I get lost in thought thinking about the possibilities of who could have wanted to attack Hale. My mind doesn't stay on that too long though. It always seems to find a way back to the brown eyed doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note*

*May contain a spoiler*

I'm only halfway into season two and I know the girl at the end of this chapter hasn't been on the show yet but I do know a little bit of what does happen with her and Dyson. I'm changing it a little and rewriting their background to fit this story. Please review and let me know what you think!

*Authors Note*

"Kenz you missed the turn," I say as I realize she blew right past the turn for the station.

"No way I did," she replied, taking in the surroundings of where we were headed. "I think I would know how to get to somewhere we've been a million times.

"I'm serious Kenzi. We always turn right after the Chinese restaurant," I respond, gesturing behind us.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh...I just wanted to s-sight see. Yeah! Sightseeing is fun Bo, come on look around!" She says as she tries to cover up that she too realized that she missed the turn.

"Uh huh. Such nice things to see here. Now turn around and let's get back to the station," I say with a chuckle.

"On it, Capt'n," she replies as she fakes salutes towards me and looking for somewhere to turn around.

After rerouting and making our way back to towards the station, I make sure we turn down the right street this time. Turning into the station parking lot, we see Dyson outside standing by his car.

"Where have you guys been?" he asks.

"Bo told me to keep going straight when we supposed to turn and I knew we were supposed to turn but she was pretty persistant on sightseeing or something," Kenzi responds before I can tell him. "Doesn't matter now though," she adds jogging up the stairs. "Let's go catch this super speeder."

We all make our way into the station and into where the security footage could be viewed. Dyson sits down in front of the computer and puts in the access code. He slowed the video down as he neared the time that Hale said he left the station.

As we watch, we see exactly what Hale had described. He flicked on his flashlight and shines it around looking like he had heard something. The person moves so fast it looks like they didn't even touch the ground, starting at the alley and ending up right on top of Hale. Dyson plays it in slow motion as what looks to be a knife is entered into Hale about four times. Hale is putting up a fight though and the thing leaps off of him and is out of sight of the camera in less than a second.

"Wow, he was right. Whoever or whatever that was is extremely fast," I say and motion for Dyson to play it again.

"Stop it right here," Kenz says as she squints at the screen. "That's definitely a pony tail. So we either have a girl or a guy with freakishly long hair. I'm hoping on the guy."

"Of course you are," I say to her, not averting my eyes from the screen. "If you slow it down right here, it looks like they don't even take a stride. It's like they just flashed one spot to the next." I look over at Dyson and I notice he has a weird expression on his face.

"I think I know who it is," he finally says. "I'll let you both know if I need any help," he adds as he shuts off the tape and goes to stand up.

"Ho-ho-hold on there big boy. You can't just go all, 'I know who this is but I'm not going to tell either of you and I'm going to take care of it myself because I'm big bad Dyson'," Kenzi says as she puts her hands on his shoulder forcing him back into the chair.

"Trust me girls. I'm going to find out if this is really who I think it is and if it is I'll let you know. Just trust me on this one, please," he says convincingly.

"No wa-," Kenzi starts to say before I stop her.

"Okay Dyson. We'll trust you but you better follow through with your word or else you will have two very unhappy ladies to deal with," I say adding emphasis on the words 'very unhappy.'

"I know Bo. Give me about a day and I'll get with you tomorrow at Tricks around 5ish. Tell him to make sure the place is clear by then," he responds getting up and walking out of the station.

"What the hell Bo!" Kenzi exclaims as she smacks my arm. "You could of like sucked his life out right there and made him tell us! What if he doesn't tell us and now we'll have not even a clue to go by."

"Don't worry. I could tell that he was sort of worried about who he thinks it is. Let's just let him handle this one and let's carry on with our somewhat no case week," I say grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Fine but if he disappoints , he's not the only one that's going to be dealing with an unhappy lady," she says pouting.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming!" a muffled voice answers from behind the door. The door eventually swings open to reveal a blonde woman. "What can I-," she starts to say and then stops, forming her friendly smile into a smirk.

"What are you doing here," Dyson growls.

"Oh you know. Just wanted to check up on some old friends," she says crossing her arms.

"You better leave now and leave fast. The trouble you're going to cause isn't going to be worth it," he responds back, still giving off angry vibes. He doesn't give her a chance to say anything back as turns his back to her and goes to his car.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me Dyson!" she yells barely audible for him to hear.

Dyson pulls out his phone and dials Tricks number. After a few rings he picks up.

"Trick, she's back," he says even before he hears a hello.

"Who?" Trick responds immediately.

"Ciara."


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note*

Apologies for no Lauren in the last chapter! I will definitely make sure she is in the rest of the chapters!

*Authors Note*

"Do either of you know where she is?" Dyson asks, clearly tired of waiting for the missing Bo.

Him, Kenzi, and Trick are waiting at the bar for the girl in question.

"I mean I saw her this morning at our place but she was leaving and I didn't think to ask where she was headed," Kenzi responds. "Now that I think about it she didn't take the car and there's nowhere really close that she would want to walk to," she adds.

"I think she was with the new doctor," Trick says, making his voice heard for the first time in the discussion.

"What makes you think that?" Dyson asks with a slight hint of jealousy flashing in his eyes.

Trick doesn't respond verbally but just motions with his head towards the door of the door. The other two turn around to see Bo holding the door open for none other than Lauren.

"Sorry we're late. It took a while to get this one away from work for a little bit," Bo explains nudging Lauren playfully on the arm.

"Hale is doing surprisingly well and is healing a lot faster than expected. He should probably only have a stay tonight and then can be back at work tomorrow," Lauren says updating the three.

"That's good! We should visit after this little get together," Kenzi says happily. "Now, Dyson hit us up with what you know."

"Long story short, someone from my past that I hurt, a few times, is now not after me, but after the people I care," he explains.

"Why after others when he could just go for you?" Bo asks.

"She," he says with emphasis, "knows that she can't take me, but with no knowledge of her, she could easily take everyone else unexpectedly."

"How'd you hurt her?" Kenzi asks slowly glancing over at Bo.

******FLASHBACK******

"Dyson please," Ciara pleads.

"No Ciara. I can't. You know how much they mean to me. I know I said I would do anything to protect him or you, but this is the one thing I just can't do. I'm sorry."

"He's your best friend. Do it for him. You know that he would do it for you. He wouldn't even think about it twice," she continues to try to convince Dyson.

"I've made my decision and it's not changing. I'm not giving up my wolf to save him, I just won't," Dyson says.

"Fine. Just know, that I will never forgive you for this," she promised.

******FLASH TO A FEW DECADES LATER******

"Come on Dy. It's been years since him and I've had loves after him," Ciara says to Dyson. "If you would've saved him, you probably wouldn't have to be dealing with this right now, you know."

"Yes I could've saved him. But I didn't and I'm not going to betray him again by acting on my feelings," Dyson snaps back.

"So you do admit that you have feelings for me?" Ciara says quietly.

Dyson looks away and avoids making eye contact while trying to think of something to say.

"Sometimes silence speaks louder than words Dyson," she says. "How can you do it?"

"Do what?" he asks still not looking at her.

"Know that you have feelings for someone and show them that they do but when the moment comes, you chicken out and pretty much say that you don't want to have these feelings for me? And you don't act on them because of someone who died decades ago."

"I'm sorry Ciara. But just stay away from me," Dyson says not even attempting to ponder the question. "Goodbye."

"Wait, Dyson. Please just talk to me. Please," Ciara tries to say as Dyson slams the door on her. "You just wait Dy. You'll regret doing this to me one day. And I know exactly how to hit you where it will hurt the most," she says to no one.

******END FLASHBACKS******

"It's a long story," Dyson finally replies. "But I know she's going to go after you guys now. She already targeted Hale and hit her mark and I don't want that to happen to any of you. Be careful and never go out alone," he says protectively.

"WIll do Dys. One question though," Kenz says leaning on the bar counter with her elbow. "How are we going to catch her? If you don't recall, she's like crazy fast."

"She can teleport. It has something to do with a bracelet on her right wrist. We'll meet back here tomorrow so we can think of a plan to get her," Dyson says.

"I'll make sure this place is cleared out again," Trick tells Dyson.

"Thanks Trick. Meet here tomorrow and do not try to look for her tonight," he says, almost directly to Bo.

"Will do," Bo says barely making eye contact before looking back at Lauren. With that, Dyson walks out the door and Trick says his goodbyes as he heads to the basement.

"Well, looks like you two are getting pretty dang close!" Kenzi says acknowledging the two girls walking awfully close as they all head to Bo and Kenzi's car.

"Uh yeah. We're getting along pretty well," Bo replies glancing up at Lauren, smiling.

"Yeah I know," Kenzi responds looking slightly disgusted. "And if you two don't mind I think I'm going to stay over at the clinic so Hale has some company and let you guys have the whole place to yourselves. I'm not really in the mood to hear the noise of love making tonight," she says.

"Shut up Kenzi!" Bo says clearly embarrassed, looking over to see Lauren turn a bright shade of red.

"Just saying," she responds shrugging her shoulders. "See you love birds later!" she says getting into the car. They wait until she's out of sight to head over to Lauren's car and get on the way to Bo's place.

"Turn right here," Bo says to Lauren. "I'm sorry about Kenzi. Sometimes she doesn't put a filter on and says anything that comes to her mind," she adds.

Lauren chuckles and replies back, "Oh it's no problem. It's pretty funny sometimes." She turns into a decent looking house as Bo points her where to go. They both get out of the car and walk into the house.

After a few hours of just hanging out and watching T.V. (with the occasional kisses here and there) Lauren wants to start getting ready for bed. Bo leads her towards the bathroom and gives her some clothes to sleep in and then heads back towards the living room. As she turns off the T.V. there's a knock at the door. Confused, Bo walks carefully towards the door. On her way there, she grabs the baseball bat. Slowly, she unlocks the door and opens it to show a blonde woman about her age.

"Um, hi," Bo says.

"Hi. You must be Bo?" the blonde says pushing her way into the house and forcing Bo to take a few steps backwards.

"Who are you?" Bo asks feeling her grip tighten around the bat.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that I'm going to kill you and then go deliver the news personally to Dyson," she says revealing a long sword looking weapon from a loop in her belt.

"Not so fast," Lauren says appearing next to the woman and stabs her with a needle. The woman instantly drops along with whatever weapon she was holding.

"Who the hell is that," Lauren asks looking at Bo.

"I don't know. I'm pretty positive it's the same girl that attacked Hale and who Dyson was warning us about," responds Bo.

"I'd say that's a pretty good guess seeing that she is holding a very peculiar looking knife," Lauren says examining the thing from where she was standing, still holding the needle.

"Where did you get that and what's in it?" Bo asks skeptically, pointing at the object in Lauren's hand.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious. Just a little tranquilizer. I felt it in my lab coat pocket while I was at the bar, remembered it was in there, and just stabbed her with it. She'll be up in about an hour though so we might want to hurry and find somewhere to put her so she doesn't escape again."

"You're right. We better call Dyson," Bo says reaching for her phone.

"What? Why Dyson?" Lauren asks with jealousy lacing her voice.

"Because he'll know what to do with her. And that's the only reason I promise. I have everything else I need right here," Bo says wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Good," Lauren mumbles against Bo's lips. "Go ahead and call him. I'll get her sat up on the couch." Lauren drags the limp body towards the sitting area while Bo dials Dyson's number and tells him what happened. While she's at it, Bo also calls Kenzi to check on her and fill her in on the events that just took place.


End file.
